


An Earned Vacation

by Drowmonk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wanted Ryder and Peebee to have a break and have some fun being young people in love okay?, Not really sure if it belongs in mature but I'm playing it safe, Skinny Dipping, it's really just fluffy and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: The Archon is defeated and Meridian is now the home of the beginnings of a thriving colony. And Peebee thinks it's time Ryder took a break.





	An Earned Vacation

“You want to what now Peebee?” Ryder is looking at me with her trademark confused face, it’s adorable.

“A vacation. I realize the concept may be foreign to you, what with saving the cluster from the Archon and establishing the human colony on Meridian.” I give my best pouty face, “You’re working too hard. You need a week off, at minimum, POC agrees with me.”

Ryder rolls her eyes, “Fine. I may be working too hard, but there’s still a lot to do, I can’t just up and leave my duties.”

“The Initiative can survive a week without you, you’re not the only pathfinder now. Let the others take up the slack while you take a well earned rest!”

She holds her hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay! I’ll get Tann on the vidcon and tell him I’m taking a week to recuperate. Not like he’s going to say no.”

I grin, “Yes! You won’t regret it, and I have the perfect place for us to relax and get your mind off things.”

She raises one of her eyebrows, “Should I be worried?”

“Have I ever led you wrong?”

She narrows her eyes, “Volcano.”

“That was one time!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

We’ve finished setting up the tent and the Tempest has flown off to Podromos to wait for our signal. Ryder looks happy and relaxed, not to mention sexy in shorts and a tank top. I love seeing this much of her dark brown skin, I grin at how much more of it I’m going to see while we’re here.

Ryder turns to me, “It’s beautiful Peebee, how’d you find this oasis?”

I shrug, “I have my ways. Our scouts say it’s too far from Podromos to set up a secondary base, but it’s in the plans for future expansion. But right now nobody but us for a half-dozen kilometers in any direction.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Really? So we’re alone out here?”

I turn away to avoid letting her see my grin, not sure it worked, “Yep, just the two of us.” I walk towards the water and look back over my shoulder at Ryder, “Which means I can finally be the first to skinny dip on Eos.” I start pulling my clothes off, discarding my shirt, leaving me in just my pants and boots.

I turn back to flirtatiously wink only to see Ryder has already gotten her shirt off too and is half way to getting her pants off. “Not if I do it first!”

Shit! I start pulling at my own pants, can’t let her win. I use my biotics to help force my pants off my legs, taking my boots with them. Ryder is naked now, she’s running ahead of me, I rush to catch up. We enter the water at the same time, we laugh and splash the water at each other.

Then we stop, and we’re so close, nothing between us but the clear water. I don’t even know who started it but we’re kissing and it feels amazing, it always does. But this feels different somehow. We’re finally safe. Safe enough to be alone, together.

\----------------------------------

We’re drying off on the bank of the lake, Ryder looks over at me and smiles, “Thank you Peebee, this is exactly what I needed.”

I smile back, “You’re welcome. Also, I don’t know about you, but I’m not putting my clothes back on for at least three days.”

She smirks at me, “I’m not going to object, I was thinking about doing the same.”

I close my eyes and relax as the sun gently bakes my skin, “Really? And here I thought I was the the adventurous one.”

I hear her get up, I look over and see her dusting sand off her perfect ass, “I don’t know about you, but that swim made me hungry. I’m gonna make tacos.”

I smile, “I’ve heard of those, think they’re going to be the first tacos made in Andromeda?”

She shrugs as I stand up, “Probably not, but almost for sure the first ones made while naked.”

“Good enough for me! Let’s eat some Tacos!”


End file.
